Beyond Our World
by BlaezingPhoenix
Summary: Imagine waking up in a cage underwater with a crazy memory of being abducted by squids. Our heroes we all know and love, Team Crafted, don't know they are a team! To them, all they are are friends. But being abducted by talking squids into a new dimension reveals that they aren't who they think they are. Follow the guys in this humorous adventure filled with love and mystery!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is my first fanfiction and I'm trying to make it a good one (plot, grammer, etc.), so please leave constructive criticism down below in reviews! Also, favorite and like the story!**

* * *

_Sky's P.O.V_

It had happened so fast that we could barely process what was happening. One moment we were all in our rooms snoring away, the next we were being forced into a portal-like structure by guards that looked like… squids?

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Adam, but people call me Sky. Though they still do call me Adam, but Sky is like a second name. I live in this huge mansion-like house in Los Angeles which is shared with six other people. They are Ty, Jason, Mitch, Jerome, Quinten, and last but not least, Ian. All of us have been friends for years and though it would be cool to live under one roof!

The day we were abducted, started out as a normal and typical day. We woke up, ate breakfast, played video games, went to the beach, and played more video games. When night came around, we all said goodnight and dragged our sleepy bodies up to our rooms. You know, typical. We pulled ourselves onto our cushy beds not knowing that only in a few hours, we would be hauled into another dimension.

When those cold slimy tentacles grabbed my hands, I felt such a sense of dread. Hearing my friends' muffled screams emanating from the other corridors made me so hopeless and panicked; I thought that was the end of us. The moment we were going to die. I thought I was hallucinating, because the blur of the guards in which I could see through tears, looked like squids; a sickly blue head and black beady eyes that stared down into your soul. I remember seeing a haze of a figure raising a cube block of stone above my head. Embracing myself for brute contact, I squeezed my eyes shut. The next moment, I felt a forceful thud on my head, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Sky's P.O.V~_

I wake up dazed and slightly injured with a bump on my head from the hit, finding myself in a small steel cage underwater. My breathing was rugged and in short small breaths. Trying not to panic, I slowly come to my senses and am horrified when I notice that my hands are cubes. I have no more fingers, just nubs. Scared out of my mind, I fearfully look at the rest of my body, not excited to see the outcome. My arms and legs were rectangular prisms. My head and feet cubes. _What the fuck? Why was everything so... blocky? _While I was astonished at my new form, I also noticed that my clothes had changed. I had on a black and grey suit that looked like armor from the game RuneScape. I was also wearing dark shades and a gold amulet around my neck. For some reason, my mind automatically thought of the term "butter" instead of gold, and mentally scolded myself for saying the "g" word. I had never had such a love for butter before, so what was so important about it now? As millions of questions swarmed my head, I tried to focus on my surroundings and a way of escaping.

I was underwater in dark, mucky water, so there was some kind of air bubble keeping me alive. There was enough room to stick my hands through the bars and barely room for me to stand and walk around. As I lie there for hours making theories on what could be happening, I hear two voices talking. Hoping to get some information, I laid down on the cold steel realizing that I was soaked and shivering to the bone. I pretended to fall asleep and eavesdrop.

"Can't you believe the guards actually caught Team crafted? When Lord Ender ordered them to do so, surely everyone thought they would fail as Team Crafted is said to be the strongest team in all of Minecraftia! Surprisingly, those dimwits actually captured them and are getting all the glory!" The first voice was arguing to the other.

"Fine, I guess we aren't the highest ranking squids in the realm, but we get to be the ones to feed the leader! That's got to be some sort of privilege, right?"

"Maybe so, but Lord Ender will make those squids so rich, they won't ever have to work again."

I hear a banging on the cage, the first voice yelling at me to wake up. I decided not to, in case they get suspicious how I wasn't very sleepy, even though they aren't very smart considering they talked a few feet away from one of their prisoners. Wait… they aren't people. They say that they are squids. Though how is this possible? With all this other stuff that is happening and has happened, I make the smart decision not to question it right now.

The voices sighed, slid something in between the bars, and swam away. Right before they were out of sight, I sneaked a peak at them. They truly were… squids. Well, the cube-like version of them anyway. A pale blue head with two black soulless eyes and eight menacing tentacles stick out of the cube head. I observed what they had brought me to eat. In an iron bucket was a few blue uncooked fish. Realizing that I had not eaten for hours and that I was starving, I scoffed it down ignoring the fact that it was uncooked. After all, my favorite food is sushi.

Afterwards, I began to ponder on what the squids were talking about. What was Team Crafted and why was I the leader? I mean, I must be pretty cool then, being the leader and all, but I better not get too into that. I have to focus on finding my friends, but not until I have had some sleep. Waking up a few hours later, I'm surprised to find a squid staring at me through the bars. I jump up and scoot backwards startled.

"It's okay, calm down. I won't hurt you." The squid sounded female. "Sky, I have been a fan of you for such a long time!" she said in a bubbly way.

"B-but you're a squid… aren't you supposed to hate me like all the others?" I stammered.

The squid pulls out a notebook. It must be some kind of special waterproof notebook because it wasn't soaked. She flips through the pages and sighs. "Sky, nobody knows, but I don't want to be a squid. I hate being a squid. Being bossed around every day by Lord Ender, doing what he says and not questioning it… it's not a nice way to live. I have always admired Team Crafted."

"Do you mind explaining what exactly Team Crafted is, and who's in it?"

"Uh sure, did you lose your memory or something? Well anyway, there's Mitch a.k.a BajanCanadian, Jerome a.k.a JeromeASF, Ian a.k.a Ssundee, Quinten a.k.a HuskyMudKipz, Ty a.k.a Deadlox, Jason a.k.a TrueMU a.k.a MinecraftUniverse, and of course the leader, you, Sky/Adam a.k.a SkyTheKidRS a.k.a SkyDoesMinecraft!"

I'm utterly shocked. We… we were Team Crafted? But how did this happen, when did this happen, and why did this happen? What's so important about us?

"Hey Sky, you okay?" The squid waved a tentacle on the other side of the bars across my face.

Snapping back into reality and out of my temporary state of shock, I replied "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"So you might be wondering what is in this notebook."

"Mmhmm."

"Well I drew all the members multiple times! I'm a devoted fan."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'How can she draw? She's a godforsaken squid!'"

"Not to be rude but how can you? The drawings are not that bad."

"To be honest, I don't know. I've always been able to do things with a steady hand or in my case a tentacle. It's almost like I've lived another life as a normal person, you know? But that's crazy. I should just stop talking."

"No it's fine, really. But why or more importantly how, did you come here? I don't know much, but I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to see me, nonetheless talked to me!"

"It was quite easy, really. All I did was sneak past them swiftly and stealthy when their backs were turned. I've always have been able to move like that when I need to."

"I think that's pretty impressive."

The squid blushed. "Geez, thanks."

"No problem. I still haven't gotten a name from you by the way."

"Oh wow sorry, it's Alesa."

"Alright Alesa, how would you like to meet the other teammates?"

"It's been my life dream."

"Okay, but you have got to get me out, and help me save the other guys and escape."

Alesa started to frown. I had a distinct feeling she wouldn't say yes considering she is still in fact a squid. Fortunately, after a few moments of silence, she said with a grin on her face, "It would mean disobeying Lord Ender, but it also means helping Team Crafted! Count me in!"


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey Phoenixes, this story is going to be put on hold for a bit, as I am working on the other story 'Choices (A Team Crafted and Tobuscus Fanfic' at the moment. Don't worry though! If you like this story, I will probably get back to writing more of this once I finish the other story. That's all for now! Cya!**


End file.
